Silent Guardian
by carifoo2001
Summary: No one can hear her. It's like she's mute. Only she's not. She can hear herself, but no one can hear her. It's like magic or something. Auslly. Horrible story that you beautiful people will read or I will punch you. By the way, review, don't just view. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TITLE IT WAS BAYDEAR'S IDEA! I GIVE HER ALL THE CREDIT!
1. No One Hears Me

**Hello, beautiful people! My first Austin & Ally fanfic! My second fanfic if you don't count Half of the Moon which I only have the prologue to. I won't work on it till July because I ****HATE**** copying what I write on paper. And I've written a lot of it. I got some really good inspiration today because I w- actually... maybe I shouldn't say... especially since it's kinda private and personal and I wouldn't want people I don't know (but I know they are beautiful) to know. I worked this plot out and added some fantasy into it while I was on the bus because my smart(dumb)phone died before school was over and my best friend sat with someone I don't even know. So instead of reading fanfics or talking to my best(maybe not so best any more)friend, I was sitting alone (and occasionally poking my little brother across the aisle and pretending it wasn't me) and having nothing to do, so I thought up this story. Sorry for blabbing, I do that a lot. I don't know why. Especially since I don't know (probably) any of you beautiful people. Right now I'm drinking Pepsi (even though I didn't ask) and I just ate some chili cheese Frito's and a pudding cup (I don't own the brand Pepsi, Frito's, or Snack Pack, just in case you were wondering). Anyway, READ THE HORRIBLE STORY! (man I just love parenthesis, don't you? It's so hard not to use them in my stories). **

It's probably been going on since I was born. I'm not sure, but it's been going on for as long as I can remember.

No one can hear me.

I can hear myself, so I'm not mute, but for some reason no one can even see my lips moving. I can feel them move, I can see them move in the mirror, but no one else can. I don't know why, but for what feels like forever, everyone has believed I am mute.

I still answer everybody like they can hear me, so I won't get out of practice, but of course no one ever hears me. It's pretty normal, since it's been like this all my life.

I'm in class right now, math, my favorite class, with my favorite teacher, Mr. Pierce He's the only one I know that understands how I feel, "being mute," he says, but I like to put it, "nobody can hear me."

It turns out he used to be mute for a couple of years, well, kind of. He was a volunteer in the Peace Corps and something went wrong and they forgot to teach him the country's native language and they only found out after he flew out there, and there was a bunch of complications, so he was stuck in the country for two years and couldn't speak their native language.

He's pretty much my only friend, besides Trish, short for Patricia, who I probably wouldn't be able to talk to her even if everyone **could** hear me. She's so loud, and talks all the time, not that that's a bad thing. She has curly black hair and isn't the thinnest person on the block, and she's Latina.

I, however, am probably the smallest, thinnest person in the entire school, well, besides Max, who's like a fiery, blond, athletic little ball of fury. I have dull brown hair and weird natural blonde highlights, I have dumb big brown eyes, and a horrible wardrobe, unlike Trish. Anyway...

Mr. Pierce is handing our tests back. He comes up to me and gives me my test back, whispering, "Good job again, Super Ally," oh yeah, did I mention he gave us all nicknames at the beginning of the year? Trish is Zebra Girl.

My test has, of course a 4 on it. **(A/N: Maybe I should explain, at my school the scoring is different, instead of A+, there's 4, instead of A or B, there's 3, instead of C or D+, there's 2, and instead of D or F, there's 1. Just thought I needed to let you guys know.)**. All around the room, there's groans, cheers, and "My dad's gonna kill me"s.

When the noise dies down, Mr. Pierce says, "Everybody who has 4's and 3's, stand up." About a third of the class stands up, making Mr. Pierce react in a strange way. "I thought there was more," he mumbles, just loud enough for me to hear. Then he says, "Everyone who's standing up gets ice cream at lunch!"

_Yay!_ I say, which of course nobody could here me. I love ice cream! Everybody else with 3's and 4's is pretty much saying the same thing, while the ones sitting down are groaning.

"Those sitting down will only get a bad grade on their report card," when he said that, you could hear even more groans, apart from one "Yay!" from a mental kid

When class was over, everybody rushed out of the room to lunch. Lunch period is the same for all 7th and 8th graders, since the whole building only has two grades in it.

The hallways are so crowded at lunch period. But unlike last time, Trish doesn't lose me in the crowd and manages to hold onto me.

Luckily, since Trish is fast, even for her weight, we get a good place in line so we only have to wait a minute before we get our trays and find stuff to eat. There was strawberries, corn, mashed potatoes, baked beans, and _shiver_... pizza.

After we put our lunch PINs in, we sit down at the table closest to the fire escape. The only reason we do that is because that table was always dismissed last, so we have the most time to eat before we dump our trays.

We always do the same routine, and we don't even know why. We sit down across from each other (like always) and I pick up my pizza.

_This pizza is so greasy_, I say, disgusted. _I'm guessing you're gonna say it's awesome and tastes really good and start talking about something you did last night._

"This pizza's awesome! It tastes so good!" she says while taking HUGE bites. "Last night, I put a video on YouTube while I'm eating a hotdog and holding my nose. I've already got 1,000 hits!"

_Too bad you didn't get a billion hits,_ when I said that, I got a REALLY good idea for a song._ Hold o_n, I said, holding a hand up and digging through my very unorganized binder.

After about five minutes of waiting, Trish is just about to say something when I pull out a piece of paper without anything written on it. I start writing on it, when she says, "What are you doing?"

I hold a finger up and say, _I'm going to write another song, can you please be quiet a minute?_

She manages to be quiet for another two minutes before she stands up, comes up behind me, and looks over my shoulder. "More song lyrics?" she said, excited.

_Yeah, but they're more for a boy, in fact, most of the songs I write are more designed for a boy. I don't know why though_, of course she doesn't hear me, but that's okay.

She starts reading, "Wow! These are really good! Ally, you're really good at composing lyrics. When you're an adult, you'll probably make a living off of these!"

_But what about right now? Can't I make a living off of them right now? I AM fourteen... well, maybe that's a LITTLE young_. I say, still talking to myself.

"You'll be so rich and famous. You might even have a partner. You could even get famous now! China Anne Mcclaine's only thirteen, or is she twelve? I can't remember. But your songs do look like they're designed for a boy."

_You took the word right out of my mouth! Again!_ I say sarcastically.

When lunch is over, we're dismissed and get into a LONG line. _UGH, this is so LONG!_ I say. _Why do we even sit at that table?!_

"UGH, this is so LONG!" Trish says. "Why do we even sit at that table?!" I sigh.

When we dump our trays, I ditch Trish and go to the 7th grade hallway that's always deserted after lunch. The reason for that is during one time of day, for about two hours, all of the teachers in one of the two 7th grade hallways leave and get a break. No one knows why.

I sit down outside of Mrs. Ludke's door and take out my newly written song (I wrote the rest of it while Trish was describing her YouTube video, almost made me throw up) and start singing, not that anybody'll hear me.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_To take it to the studio_  
_This is not a comeback_  
_Following my own path_  
_Laying down the fat tracks_  
_Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhhhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_  
_Why so quiet_  
_No you don't believe your_  
_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_  
_You pushed me till' I had to_  
_Start this riot, now I'll never be_  
_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_Till' ya hear me on the radio_  
_I know I can be a star_  
_Take off like a rocket car_  
_Everyday I'm working hard_  
_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Call someone_  
_I think this is an emergency_  
_Hey_  
_Pull the plug_  
_**I am** blowing up my p.c._  
_Every hour day and night_  
_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You thought that I was gone_  
_Guess that you were wrong_  
_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get._

Yeah... that's definitely a song for a boy to sing. It also needs several instruments.

Then I notice a boy that was probably watching me most of the time. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised he was watching me that whole three minutes, just standing there, watching me silently sit there, but then again, why would he be watching me?

He's really cute, actually. I don't know how I didn't notice him walking through the hallways. He's got dirty blond hair that's just a little bit shorter than Justin Bieber's and is REALLY tall. He also has a charm bracelet that has a bunch of musical instruments on it.

_I hope you weren't standing there the whole time, I probably looked really weird to you just sitting here. Wow, I can't believe I've never noticed you around here before. You're REALLY tall. I wonder if you're new..._

"Yeah, I was standing here the whole time. You're REALLY good at singing. But that song does sound more designed for a boy. You didn't look weird, why would you look weird singing? You have a really nice voice. And no, I'm not new. I've gone to this school since preschool."

_Me too, WAIT A MINUTE! You can hear me?!_ I practically yell.

** MUAHAHAHAHAH! I JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! NO ONE PROBABLY CARES ANYWAY... it's not like they're actually reading this horrible story. By the way, around the time I wrote that they were going to lunch, I stopped and went upstairs to eat and left it sitting here unfinished for about three hours because we got a new T.V, it's a 60'' SmartTV, and it has YouTube, Netflix, and so on. It's SO COOL! For about two hours me and my little brother (incorrect grammar on purpose) were pretending we were part of Nickelback and frolicking around the room acting crazy. But at one point where I put on I Knew You Were Trouble, Charlie ****left the room because he hates Taylor Swift (for some weird reason) and went to play Minecraft. It wasn't very fun without him, so I came back to my computer. Now, you beautiful people are probably getting bored of me (if you haven't exited out of this horrible story already), so I'll just say this is my first attempt at writing present tense. I kept on accidentally writing 'said' instead of 'say'. Hopefully I caught all of those mistakes. I'll try to update tomorrow for those weird people who actually like this horrible story. PLEASE REVIEW BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**


	2. Why Doesn't Anyone Hear Her?

**OH MY GOSH! ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME (AND BEAUTIFUL)! I'm gonna have to read the list again... THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU CottonCandyGal, Astrawberry11, brickbreaker (especially), Lynn1658, LoveShipper, Guest, Jesus is real, and BayDear! All of you disagreed with me when I said it was horrible! You guys said it was totally awesome and wanted to read more! (Well, it BayDear's case, it was kinda awesome, but that's enough!) Like I said in my profile page, I will try not to stick author's notes and disclaimers in the middle. Now please read this you beautiful, enthusiastic, awesome, um, people!**

This has been an awesome day so far. I woke up this morning on time and caught the bus, then in math I got a 3, and we had pizza for lunch! We barely EVER get pizza! It's so delicious! But those parts aren't important.

The most awesome part was when I got to sit behind that one girl in math, heck, I don't even know her name! But she's beautiful! She has beautiful slightly brown hair with natural blonde highlights which is really cool. She also has very, very pretty chocolate brown eyes, unlike my dull ones. And she has a beautiful smile and a very, very, pretty voice. I think I might have a crush on her, and I haven't even talked to her!

Unlike her, I have horrible dirty blond hair that never turns out how I want it, my smile seems to always be crooked, I have horrible clothes, oh, and this charm bracelet.

My mom told me to wear it at all times. She said it has 'magical abilities' or something like that. Like I can see through spells or something. Not like I believe in that sort of stuff. But my mom, she believes she's a wizard. Like I said, I don't believe in that sort of stuff, but I wear the charm bracelet anyway.

After lunch, I see that girl with another girl with black hair, but then she ditches her. I'm not a stalker or anything, but I want to know why she took off towards the deserted 7th grade hallway. We're not supposed to go that way after lunch period. So I follow her.

She seemed oblivious that I was following her. When she was right outside of Mrs. Ludke's door, she sat down, pulled out a piece of paper, and started singing.

Her singing voice was even better than her talking voice! She must've wrote that song herself. It was really good. When she was finished, she finally notices me and starts talking like I can't even hear her: "I hope you weren't standing there the whole time, I probably looked really weird to you just sitting here. Wow, I can't believe I've never noticed you around here before. You're REALLY tall. I wonder if you're new..."

I was really confused, so I just said, "Yeah, I was standing here the whole time. You're REALLY good at singing. But that song does sound more designed for a boy. You didn't look weird, why would you look weird singing? You have a really nice voice. And no, I'm not new. I've gone to this school since preschool."

"Me too... WAIT A MINUTE! You can hear me?" she yells.

"Yeah, of course I can, why wouldn't I be able to hear you?!"

"Because everybody thinks I'm mute! I can hear myself, see my lips moving in the mirror, but nobody else does! And maybe you should stop yelling because we're gonna get caught and people are gonna think you're weird for talking to me!"

"Okay, I'm really confused," I say while I slide my charm bracelet on and off.

"So (cut off while he doesn't have bracelet on) going (cut off again) here?"

"I think I know!" I yell. "Maybe magic IS real!"

**DANG IT! MY GRANDMA IS MAKING ME GET OFF! I WAS HOPING IT WASN'T GOING TO BE ANOTHER CLIFFY! BUT IT'S 9:30 AND I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING FROM THE LAST CHAP SO I'LL JUST POST THIS! By the way, this doesn't have very much detail cuz I was rushing and boys don't particularly put very much detail into their stories and diary entries (heh heh heh) and I already put what happened in math class in the last chap so I'm ending it! Update tomorrow 4 sure!**


	3. An Arrangement

**You guys are so awesome! I'm so happy! When I started writing this story, I expected maybe two reviews that told me I was doing a lot of things wrong but instead I got fourteen in two days! And I probably have more! Thank you so much! And (I hate this part) I don't own Austin & Ally or anything I refer to in this story and all of the characters (besides Austin, Ally, and Trish) are real people that I know!**

"Are you serious?" the girl said. We just finished talking about how my magic bracelet makes me able to hear her when I realized we don't know each other's names.

"By the way, I'm Austin. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Ally."

Then a shrill voice coming from Mrs. Ludke's room calls out, "Is anyone in this hallway? If there's a student, they will be suspended for a week!"

Before Mrs Ludke could open the door and see us, we sprinted out of the hallway.

"Are you okay?" I ask, breathing really hard.

"Yeah," she replies, breathing perfectly even. "I run five miles every day after school, so that was nothing." at that moment, the bell rings, signaling the end of recess.

"Sorry, I gotta go to social studies," I say, seeing her going toward art.

"Wait! I should give you my phone number so we can talk to each other again," Ally says. She takes out a blue Expo marker and writes some numbers on my forearm. "Okay, see ya later!" and runs to Mrs. Deskin's class.

I think my crush on her is bigger now.

I started heading toward social studies when someone runs into me. He's blond with short hair and freckles.

"You actually TALK to that freak?" he says. "She writes stupid songs and can't even talk back. I'm guessing since you talk to her then you're a freak, too."

"What are you talking about? She's really nice. How is she a freak?"

"Never mind, freak," he says then shoves me to the ground and walks away.

I pick up my blue binder and go to my locker to get my notes and homework, anger building up inside of me as I shove my papers into my binder. _Who does that big-shot think he is? _I think. _He's definitely looking for a fight._ Then I shake my head. _I'm not gonna give him one. I'll just ignore him._

I head toward Mrs. Kohl's room. "Hey, Mrs. Kohl!" I say to the blonde woman standing next to the door as I go in.

"Hey, Austin!" almost ALL of the boys have a crush on Mrs. Kohl, she's only twenty three. Then she got married. They're really jealous of Mr. Kohl. It's really funny to watch the boys swoon over her behind her back.

As I walk in, I see about seven boys glare at me. She usually never calls us by our first names, and most of the boys think it's a real honor to be called by their first name. They're so weird.

As I sit down, Mrs. Kohl comes in and starts writing on the board, _Read pages 96-100 in your textbook and answer these questions: 1. Which city in Italy was covered in ash from a volcano? 2. Which emperor was ruling when the Roman Colosseum was completed? When you're finished, read your book you've brought._ Wow, those are really easy questions. I don't even have to read the textbook!

I scribble the answers onto my page and take my book out, The Serpent's Shadow, and read it for about thirty minutes. _Wow, some people take a LOOOOOONG time to read and answer two questions,_ I think.

The rest of the class goes by veeeeeeeeery slooooooooooowly. At the end of class, everyone grabs their papers and stuffs them in their binders. "Austin, can you come here for a minute?" at this, several boys glare at me.

"Okay," I say as I walk over to her desk.

"Do you know Ally Dawson?"

"Um, I think so," I say. _Is that Ally's last name?_

"She has brown hair and... she's mute," she says.

"Oh, yeah, I know her."

"Good. She's having trouble communicating with the teachers, since not all of us know sign language. And since you know sign language, the teachers have decided that you're going to be all the same classes with her and sit next to her so you can help her communicate with other people. Are you okay with that?"

_Okay with that? I'm more than okay with that! _"Yeah, I guess,"

"Good. You'll be starting tomorrow. You're going to have to sort things out with her, so you both are excused from class for thirty minutes. Right now, she's probably waiting for you in study hall."

"Okay," I say, going back to my desk and picking up my binder. "See ya tomorrow, Mrs. Kohl."

As I head toward study hall, I notice that no one else is in the hallway except me and that blond kid with the freckles. "Hey, are you new?" I say.

"Yeah, freak. I just moved here, the name's Luke. Why do you need to know?"

"Oh, no reason, I've just never seen you before today. What I don't get is that if you're the new kid, why are you already making a bad impression your first day by bullying other kids? If you do that, you won't have very many friends." I smirk as I see his mouth drop open. I then walk away, leaving him alone with his mouth hanging open.

When I get to study hall, just as Mrs. Kohl said, Ally was already there.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey."

"So, we're supposed to go to the same classes and sit together because you know sign language?" she says with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm such a nerd that I learned sign language over the summer because I was bored," I confessed. "I don't even need to use it because I can hear you."

"Okay... so we have thirty minutes of free time, so what should we do?"

"I think we should talk about how you have some kind of spell on you."

**Dang it again! I really shouldn't waste my time when I could be writing. I'm definitely changing from a chapter a day to a chapter every 1-3 days. GOOD NIGHT EVERY BODY! (snore)**


	4. Austin

** Hmm... I can't explain in words how happy I am right now. Seventeen reviewers in three days! Did I tell you guys that I only just turned twelve at the beginning of April?I'm one of the youngest people in the sixth grade! I want to thank Arianna (If she actually reads this like I told her to at school) for the anime me! It's really good! For anyone else who's reading this, her pen name is sorry4partyrocking. She started writing a Soul Eater fanfic. I totally wasted my time (about three hours) on YouTube and I got off the bus at four o'clock and now it's after seven, so yeah, I SHOULD'VE been writing instead. But I got SUPER DUPER sidetracked. And by the way... this chapter is Austin again because I like writing Austin's P.O.V. better. Tell me if you think I should put in Ally's P.O.V. Sometime. Or should I stick with Austin's?**

"Okay, we should ask my mom about this," I tell Ally.

"Why?" she asks.

"Well, I didn't believe her until today, but she's a wizard. She made this bracelet for me when I was little and told me to wear it at all times. She said it will let me see through all spells wizards cast. So that **must** mean you have a spell on you."

"Oh. That explains a lot. I should go over to your house tomorrow, so we can talk about this with your mom and get to know each other better. Where do you live?"  
"I live on Seminole Street in a red house with a green roof. You can't miss it."

"A red house with a green roof? Are you Santa?" she chuckles.

"Hey! My mom painted that that way because she said it would 'protect us from evil wizards.'" I say with my fingers like quotation marks.

"Look! It's 2:10 already! Time really goes fast when you're not in class," she says, pointing at the clock.

"I'll say. So where are we going?" we both get up and start walking down the hallway. She looks at me in confusion, but then she must have remembered we were going to the same classes.

"Band."

"Dang it I forgot my instrument again! Mr. Devos is going to flip out on me again!"

"What instrument do you play?"

"Flute," I say with a sigh.

"Really?" she chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me! My mom made me do it, even though I wanted to play piano because she said 'flutes are magic' or something like that." She's still laughing when we walk through the door to the band room, where Mr. Devos and about ninety kids are sitting in chairs.

Ally gets her cello and we sit down in the string instrument section.

Then I count in my head: _3... 2... 1..._ "Austin Monica Moon where is your instrument?" he yells and everybody laughs, including Ally.

"Uh, I forgot it?" it came out more as a question than an answer.

"Again?!" Then he seems to ponder something. "If you forget your flute one more time it'll go on your permanent record!"

"Okay, okay, I'll bring it on Monday." Then he goes on with the lesson and occasionally has everybody play something.

The fifty minutes just seemed to drag... on... until the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Everybody starts getting up and putting their instruments away.

"FINALLY! IT'S THREE O'CLOCK!" Ally yells, jumping up and down and pumping her fists in the air. She then realizes what she was doing and stopped, looking embarrassed. I smirk at her.

"Do you hate band?" I ask, still smirking.

"No, I was just getting bored, just sitting there and playing occasionally," she said while putting her cello back in its case.

"Well, I gotta go, I ride bus thirteen and it leaves in about five minutes," I say, already heading for the door.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!"

On my way to the bus, I'm thinking about how I have Ally's phone number, and how we have to go to all the same classes with each other and sit next to each other and how we're probably going to be best friends. _I'm probably going to fall in love with her if I have to be close to that much perfectness all the time._My face heats up at the thought, as though everybody could hear my thoughts.

I walk down the hallway, through the front doors of the school, and down toward the parking lot where a ton of kids of all ages are crowding around and getting on the buses.

I squeeze through the crowd and manage to get on my bus, where I almost squish my eight-year-old brother, Liam, who isn't supposed to be in the aisle. "Liam! Sit down! I almost stepped on you!"

"Well that's your own fault!" but he sits down in his assigned seat anyway.

When he sits down, I go to the very back of the bus and sit down 'crisscross applesauce' as the kindergarten teachers call it, with my back against the seat in front of my seat, so I'm facing the back of the bus, where I find my little friend, Luke.

"What are YOU doing on this bus?" he says, and I notice he didn't call me a freak.

"This is my bus," I tell him calmly. "Why do you think I'm on it?"

"Never mind," and he turns to the window.

"Hey Austin!" a familiar voice says.

"Hey, Blake! What's up?" and we do our hand shake. It's a high-five, a fist bump, finger guns shooting, and an explosion. Then he practically jumped into my seat with me.

Blake is my best friend. We've both gone to this school since preschool, so we've known each other for nine years. Too bad we didn't get any classes with each other. He has freckles on his face, is a little shorter than me, his hair is brown, and it's almost to his shoulders. It's really famous with the ladies. He's also very spunky, and has a huge imagination. Last year, he insisted on calling everyone Brenda for the rest of the school year. Although I convinced him to call me Steven**. **

"Well, in P.E, we played dodge ball, and our team won! And I had a doctor's appointment at twelve, during lunch. Thankfully my mom took me to Subway, or else I would've starved to death."

"I was wondering where you were during lunch and recess. We had pizza at lunch! It was sooooooooooo good. You should've been there."

"Aww, man, I do too."

"Oh yeah, do you know Ally Dawson? She can't talk?" I wince when I say that. I don't like to think that nobody but me can hear her.

"Oh, yeah! She's in almost all of my classes. Why?"

"Oh, that's so awesome! I have to go to all of her classes with her and sit next to her because I know sign language and can help her communicate with the teachers."

"That IS awesome! We'll be in the same classes together!"

When Blake gets off, I have to sit by myself and listen to music off of my Iphone 4S for the next twenty minutes.

As my usual Nickelback playlist blasts in my ears because of my incredible Skullcandy earbuds, I think about Ally. I've actually had a crush on her for, like, a year, and I had never talked to her. Why? I have no idea.

When I get off the bus, I sprint to my house, leaving Liam in the dust. Hopefully, my mom is home.

As I walk through the front door, I notice my mom is sitting on the couch, watching T.V. She never does that.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Austin, how was your day?"

"It was pretty good, but I need to ask you a really important question."

"What is it?"

"...How do you undo a spell?" And, like always, Liam has horrible timing, and walks through the door.

"Liam, you can go to Domonic's house," she tells him before he can even ask.

"YES!" and Liam drops his backpack on the floor, immediately making me think of the backpack song on Dora, don't ask me why, and he runs out the door, leaving it wide open for me to close.

"Okay, about you wanting to know how to undo a spell..." she starts.

"Yeah?" I wonder where she's going with this.

"I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I should've believed you. But there's this girl at school and she has a spell on her because nobody can hear her but me and herself. She's coming over tomorrow."

"What's her name?"

"Ally Dawson."

"Dawson? I know some wizards by the name of Dawson. They're very evil. They love putting spells on people to torture them. They're very, very, powerful. I'm afraid, Austin, the only way to undo the spell on your girlfriend Ally is to find these wizards, assuming they're the ones who cast that spell on her, and undo it with the wand it was casted by."

My first reaction is blushing, since she called Ally my girlfriend, but I quickly brush it off and say, "Well then I can't help her since I'm not a wizard."

"Who ever said you weren't?"

**OKAY OKAY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, BUT IT'S TWENTY AFTER NINE AND I HAVE TO GET TO BED! At least I got 1,766 words in, that's pretty good. I just hate it when people write three hundred word chapters. I'm like, what the heck, man? You can do better than that! Ugh, Before he Cheats is stuck in my head REALLY badly. At least it's a song I like, unlike the Gummy Bear Song. I kill anybody who puts that song on. YAY! Only six more days of school! Not including the weekend! Then there's ten days until we start summer school! And summer school will be REALLY fun, like always. Well, good night! (snore)**


	5. Ally's Confused

** Hello again, beautiful people! Friday, my friend River said he wanted to be in my story, and he told me what he wanted to be, I won't tell you now, it would spoil it! But it is funny. And a coincidence. He didn't even know what I was writing, but in my messed up mind I found a brilliant way to put it in this story. I did not know that there was a difference between orchestra and band, sorry, Guest! I'll just pretend that they are the same thing, since I already wrote May 17th is my favorite day now. Friday was AWESOME! But I think I used all of my good luck Friday because my grandpa came home last night and he does NOT like me to be on my computer at all. He didn't let me on the computer until now, and it's ten till nine! I tried writing Friday but I was home like five minutes after I got off the bus and went to church and didn't come back until after ten, which meant I had to go to bed as soon as we got home. I tried using doc manager on my phone, but it was SUPER annoying, so I gave up. Nobody said anything about wanting Ally's P.O.V. but I'm doing it anyway. I thought it would be good in this chapter. But I am wondering if you read the author's notes... in your review say you read the author's notes if you do.**

As Ally got off Bus fourteen, she was thinking of that cute boy, Austin. He was so fun to talk to. But she thinks it's because she's never really TALKED to anybody before. Yeah... he has pretty eyes... and his dirty blond hair is... she can't explain it... he's so cute... STOP IT! She shook her head rapidly.

As she walked through the front door of her house, she noticed a piece of neon green duct tape on the ceiling; _Ally, I'm going to your aunt's house, she said she wanted me for something. I'll be gone for the rest of the day. There's some macaroni and cheese on the counter, and please practice your cello! ~Dad. _

"Yes! All the rest of the day by myself! What am I gonna do..." she thinks out loud. Suddenly, her phone rings. She's confused, who would call her unless they didn't know they couldn't hear her? They usually text. She answers it anyway. "I wonder who could be calling me? They must not know me... I'll just see what they say."

"Ally, it's me."

Her face turns as red as a tomato. Dang it! She should've known it was Austin! She gave him her phone number! How could she forget?

"Oh, I should've known! Who else would call me instead of text?"

"I'll call back later if you're busy..."

"No! I mean, I never expect calls... since, you know... no one can hear me. What did you call me for?"

"Well, remember when we were talking about how there's some kind of spell on you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I've talked to my mom and she said your aunt is an evil wizard, a very evil wizard, and it's probable that she cast a spell on you when you were a baby so no one can hear you."

"That IS evil."

"And the only way to get rid of the spell is to find the wand that cast the spell on you and undo it with that wand."

"Okay I'm not even sure I believe this wizard-magic-poof-now-that-person-is-mute type of thing. How can you prove it?"

"Do you remember where I live?"

"Yes, Santa."

"HEY! Can you come over now?"

"Yeah, my dad is gone for the rest of the day. He won't even find out."

"Are you sure you should sneak out?" That's cute, he doesn't like to break the rules.

"What? It's not sneaking out when my dad isn't even here. He's at my aunt's house for the rest of the day."

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE..." he sighs. She giggles.

"You really don't like breaking the rules, do you? Not even other people."

"Nope. Not really. Well, hurry up and come over before this panca- never mind. Bye."

"Bye," after she said that, she heard the 'click' that means Austin hung up. She read somewhere that if a boy hangs up on you first, he doesn't like you romantically. Ugh! Why is she thinking like that? SHUT UP MIND!

She grabs her brown and blue handbag and rushes out the door, making sure to lock it. When she was nine, a burglar came and stole her dad's computer and pretty much wrecked the house.

She followed the sidewalk all the way down Sunshine, Campbell, National, and finally, Seminole.

She almost immediately spots Santa's house. Especially since it seems like Austin's mom forgot to take the Christmas lights down, even though she had five months to do it.

She walked down the rest of the sidewalk, practically jumped up the stairs to their porch, and rang the doorbell, Austin opening the door the nanosecond after she rang it.

"Yes! You're finally here!" he said a little too enthusiastically, then looked embarrassed. "Come in and meet my mom," he said a little bit less enthusiastically.

As Ally walked in, a brown-haired woman came through the hallway on the right.

"This is my mom." Austin says.

"Hi, Mrs. Moon! Can you hear me?" Ally shakes her hand.

"Yes, I can. It's really easy to get your hands on magical items that let you see through other spells. Oh, and please, call me Shannon."

"Okay, M- Shannon."

"Hey! I'm getting bored in here!" says a man's voice coming from the kitchen at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, yeah! Come and meet the proof that magic is real!" Austin said excitedly and ushers Ally toward the kitchen.

Ally follows him to the kitchen and on the counter next to the microwave was a pancake. A single, slightly burned, pancake.

"Um, a pancake?"

"Hey! Who are you calling a pancake?" the pancake appears to say.

"Ahh!" Ally jumps in surprise. "Did that pancake just talk?"

"Yeah! I'm River the Talking Pancake. But you can call me River for short. Do ya want an autograph?"

"Making his pancake talk was his first spell," Shannon says with some pride in her voice. "He learned it and a few others about am hour ago. He learns so fast."

"Spell?" Ally looks at her weirdly.

"Yeah." Austin looks at Austin sheepishly, waving a stick. "Watch." He twirls the stick in a circle and pointed it at the microwave and it suddenly came alive.

"Yo, what up? Hey River, how's the twins been?"

"Hey! Michael! They're growing up to be cute little balls of batter."

"Oh, look! It's the newbie!" the microwave faces Austin. "So YOU'RE the one who brought us to life?"

"Uh... yeah," Austin says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And who are you?" the microwave turns toward Ally.

"Uh... I-I'm Ally."

"Oh, cool. Looks like you've got a spell on you. No humans can hear you?"

"Nope." Ally says, popping the P. "Except Austin and a few others, I guess."

"Cool, cool. Are you a wizard?" Michael says.

"No," Ally immediately says.

"Really? You never know," River says.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not," Ally says. She's getting more comfortable talking to a pancake and a microwave.

"Well, I need to rest." Michael says.

"Me too. We've been alive far too long. Especially me. Newbie, can you undo the spell you put on us?" River says.

"Hey! don't call me a newbie!" Austin says.

"But you are," River says.

"That's it. You're WAAAY too annoying." and Austin twirls the stick, just like before, and points it toward the pancake and microwave, and they immediately stop moving.

"Okay, I REALLY want to know how that happened," Ally exclaims.

"What part? The part when I turned the microwave alive with my wand, or what?"

"Everything. Starting with the part when you turned the microwave alive."

"Okay, I twirled my wand clockwise," and Austin starts twirling it, "then I pointed it at the microwave, thinking really hard that I wanted it to start talking. After a while, when I know a lot of names, I can just think, 'I want River the Talking Pancake to come alive,' and I point it at any pancake, and it becomes River. A lot of wizards write names down so they don't forget anyone, but I'm not going to turn a lot of different things alive."

"Okay... I don't understand."


	6. New People

**Oh my gosh I'm sooooooooooo sorry for those people who live in Oklahoma and have/had relatives in Oklahoma. God bless them. Thankfully, that storm passed right over us last night. I couldn't write last night because my brothers slept in our downstairs living room, and that's where my computer is. They slept here because they normally sleep in the attic, and my grandma just didn't think it was safe. I'm also about to cry right now, because I went to the dentist this morning, and got the rest of my cavities filled. I didn't go to school after that because I was half asleep and half of my mouth was numb so I got to stay home. And thanks to my Anime-loving friend Arianna (sorry4partyrocking), I got on Netflix on my TV and watched Fruits Basket. That was from... about twelve till a little while ago... so I watched 15 ½ episodes seven hours straight! I'm about to cry now, because my grandma found out there's cussing in it, and said I can't watch it any more. And I was like, "But it's PG unlike the others!" But she doesn't care especially since my little brothers started watching it with me after they came home. WHY DOES KYO HAVE TO CUSS A LITTLE BIT? CAN'T HE KEEP IT TO HIMSELF? D': But Kyo is still my favorite character. I'm seriously going to write like 5000 Kyohru stories.**

* * *

I've probably freaked her out.

I can't believe it's only been a day.

I feel like I've known her forever.

It's been such a long day. I'm laying on my bed, staring at the stars out the window.

"JUSTIN! WHERE'D YOU PUT MY NEW MAGAZINE?" Alex yells from down the hall. Ugh. We both know I didn't do anything with her magazine. She just blames me. We both know she lost it.

"Have you checked Max's room?" She doesn't answer me, so I know she went to Max's room, probably finding him shredding it and using it for one of his projects.

I continue to stare out the window. She's so pretty, you can tell she got her looks from her mother.

The way her red hair blows with the wind. The way she laughs. Everything about her is... perfect. Jessie.**  
**

I'd just met her this morning. I was on my way home from Zeke's house, when I bumped into her and three kids, making her drop a bunch of papers.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there," I so cleverly said, and bent down to pick up the mess of papers.

"It's fine, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, help us pick this mess up!" she said, and all four of them immediately bent down and helped me pick the papers up. I didn't get to see what the papers said, but in a few minutes, all the papers were back in the girl's hands.

"I'm Justin."

"I'm Jessie."

**IT'S ALL GRANDMA'S FAULT. BLAME HER.**


	7. A Letter

**I'm sorry. Maybe I overreacted just a little bit. I was just angry that there were so many people who read this and didn't even say that they liked it or thought it was awful. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW if there's something wrong with my stories. I don't write for the reviews, I just REALLY want them. I LOVE writing, but I don't even know if I'm doing a good job at it. I'll just take that off so no one else will see it... okay. As you can see, I updated because people said they wanted me to continue, and some people said it was stupid to stop updating just because I don't get reviews. Can you guys just PWEASE *puts on puppy dog face* write reviews? I'll try to update faster if you do. P.S. brothers shouldn't review, so, DRAGONMASTER958 STOP REVIEWING IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA CALL ME A PSYCHOPATH AND A WEIRDO! WRITE SOMETHING HELPFUL FOR ONCE!**

"Justin! You've got some mail!" Max yelled down the hall. I put my book down and went into the living room.

"What? Why would I get mail?"

"It's wizard mail," Max whispered the 'wizard' part in my ear.

"You don't have to whisper, it's not like anyone else is in the room."

"I know that, I just like to whisper," Max whispered.

"Oookay, then," I said, taking the letter from his hands. It said, _To Justin Russo, From Professor Crumbs._ "I wonder why Professor Crumbs would send **me** a letter?"

I left the room before Max could make any strange comments, and went back to my room and plopped onto my bed.

_(By the way, I'd appreciate it, if you skipped it, to read the author's note at the beginning.)_

I struggled to rip open the paper, so I took my wand out and waved it in circles saying, "_Letter closed, letter sealed, please reveal the things concealed!_" And, instantly, the flap that sealed the letter opened and a single piece of paper slid out.

I picked it up, cautiously, to make sure it wasn't booby trapped, like the last letter I got from Professor Crumbs. I don't know why he did such a thing.

Thankfully, no chickens or confetti bombs appeared when I touched it, so I read it.

_Justin Russo:_

_I have a favor to ask of you. There is a boy a couple years younger than you, in Miami, Florida, and he just found out he's a wizard. His name is Austin Moon. His mother was the family wizard, but she married a mortal man so she can't teach him wizardry. I'd like you to go to Miami for a year or two and teach Austin Moon, since you're one of the best wizards that have ever lived, even though you're not the family wizard, yet. Austin Moon is a very intelligent young man, so I think it would be easy to teach him. Please consider my offer._

_Professor Crumbs_

I'M GONNA SCREAM. AND SHOUT. AND MAKE YOU READ AUSTIN'S P.O.V!

I'm getting pretty good at being a wizard. Although, my mom isn't very good at teaching because, she can't use magic any more. She said it's because she married a mortal man.

It's been a month since I met Ally, and she's pretty cool. Or at least, that's what I would tell her. There's so much other stuff I could tell her that I won't, for example, "Ally, I've had a crush on you since I first saw you, you're so perfect, so..." okay I'm done. Stop stalking me! Just read what happened! Seriously! I'm not gonna tell you anything else I could say to her that I won't! So stop it!

As I got onto my bus, I noticed Luke sitting by himself in the back... crying? I sat down in his seat and he looked up.

"Sit somewhere else, I don't wanna hear you making fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you?"

"Because... I'm not telling you!"

"Please, tell me. I promise I won't make fun of you. I might even help you."

"Why would you help me? I bullied you."

"Please, just tell me."

"Fine. I have... Leukemia." He looked away, ashamed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Two days ago, I was tested and it turns out that I have it. Someone found out and told it to almost everyone.

"Other kids were calling me an old man because I'm gonna start losing my hair, and all different kinds of mean things. Some were beating me during recess because they thought I was too useless to live. I just wanna die!" He sobbed.

**Hey, guys! Nice cliffhanger, huh? Treat others the way you wanna be treated.**


	8. Cancer and Crying

**I. _Hate. __SPACERS!_**

**Surprise! Surprise! I'm not dead! Hallelujah! I'm so so so sorry for not updating in a month and 6 days. I even had to read my whole story again because I forgot the plot. I decided I hate this chapter, so I've rewritten it. The beginning is the same. I just went to doc manager and edited it.  
**

Austin's POV

"Hey, it'll be alright," I said soothingly, rubbing his back.

"No it's NOT! Stop being nice to me!" he shouted, looking up. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I flinched. No one have ever said anything like that to me before.

"Just go away. You don't have to pretend you like me. Go ahead and hate me. It's not like I care," he said quietly, putting his face in his hands.

"I would never hate you," I said, just as quietly.

"Of course you would! I was mean to you!"

"That's not really a reason for me to hate you. God says to love our enemies."

"Well, that's stupid. This 'God' of yours doesn't seem to be very smart. It wouldn't be fair to love your enemies if they're mean to you. You have every right to be mean to them."

"I know I do. But I don't want to. I don't want to have enemies. I want to be your friend."

"No one's ever said that to me before. I've never really had any friends."

"Well then you can be my friend. I don't care if you have leukemia. There's nothing wrong with a bald kid. My brother, Liam, had lice once and my mom shaved his head so it was easier to get rid of his lice. His friends thought it was cool, actually."

"Really?"

I looked out the window and saw the bus pull up at my stop, about a quarter mile from my house. "This is my stop. I'll see you later!" I went down the aisle, right behind my brother, out the doors, and sprinted to my house, but this time, Liam kept up with me. I went up the steps onto the porch and went inside, Liam right behind me.

"Hey, Mom! We're home!" I shouted.

"Oh, good! Austin, you have a letter," she replied from down the hall, in the kitchen.

"Really? Who would send **me **a letter?" I wondered.

"It says, 'From Professor Crumbs'." I walked in the kitchen to find my mom standing at the counter with a letter in her hand.

"I'm going to Cody's house," Liam said, already halfway through the front door.

I take the letter from her and open it with no problem. It read,

_Austin Moon:_

_I have heard from others that you are a very intelligent young man, and a great wizard, so, instead of going to a wizardry school, you will get a personal tutor. _

_Justin Russo has agreed to be your tutor. He is one of the best wizards alive, even though he's not the family wizard, yet. He lives in New York City, but he will be at your house in a few days. He's a few years older than you, a sophomore in high school. He will teach you everything he knows. He'll live with you and teach you and go to school with you for about a year, maybe two._

_Professor Crumbs_

I was pretty surprised. A tutor? "Hey Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, Austin?"

"This says I'm getting a tutor. His name is Justin, uh," I looked at the letter. "Russo."

"Justin Russo? Austin, you're so lucky!" she squealed like a high school girl.

"Why? Who's he?"

"You don't know who Justin Russo is? He's one of the best wizards ever!" Yep, still squealing. "And he's only in high school! If he were my age, I'd marry him..." she said wistfully.

"He must be REALLY great if you want to marry him and you've never met him."

"Well... of course he is!" she seemed to finally realize that Justin could be a jerk.

My next thought was, why was my mom being so childish? I felt like I was talking to a girl my age. Girls are confusing, including my mom!

Ally's POV

Austin is such a great guy. And it's not just how he looks, he is cute, but he's a great person. He's compassionate, he's a gentleman... I... never mind. Just read the story. I mean it! Stop trying to get it out of me! I'm not gonna tell you that I l- oops. Just stop following me and read the story. I beg of you, just read it.

I took out my journal, yes, I have a journal. It's brown with a pink A on it and a silver star. Nothing special. I write what happened during the day and occasionally write songs that I think are good. I picked up my pencil, ready to write in it.

And since I'm the stupidest person in the world, key word, stupidest, I only realized right then that my dad was supposed to be back from Aunt Shiloh's house. Why isn't he back yet? He was supposed to be back a week ago.

I went and checked the piece of neon green duct tape I never took off the ceiling in front of the front door, and yes, it said he should've been back at night the day he put that piece of duct tape there. I was panicking, until I remembered I could just call him? Maybe he decided to spend the week there, and forgot to tell me.

About an our later, I found my cell phone underneath a calendar for the year 1927. Huh. I didn't know they even had calendars back then. I brushed that thought away, and dialed my dad's phone number. After nine rings, the automatic message told me to leave a message after the tone.

"Grrrrrrrrr! He can't hear me, so I can't even leave a message!" I threw my phone across the room, it thankfully landing on a pillow, and fell to the ground, weeping. "Why isn't he here? What's wrong with him? why isn't he answering his phone?" I said through tears. I found my journal that I had dropped on the floor and decided to write a song.

About an hour later, I had every word written down. I reread it silently, and the tears started falling again.

To get my mind off of my dad missing, which, he probably isn't, it's probably nothing, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV and went to Netflix, putting on Merlin, the greatest show in the a few minutes, I realized that this isn't taking my mind off of my dad at all. I went back to the menu and put on Soul Eater. I think the best part of it is the theme song. I started singing along.

"Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga  
mune wo sasu nara  
Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga  
ima kikoeru ka?

Roku ni me mo awasazu  
unmei ni made karande'ku  
Yukisaki moro kabutte'ru  
kuenai yoru wo hashire

Fukaoi shisugita mabushisa ga  
warui yume ni tsuzuite mo

Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga  
mune wo sasu nara  
Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga  
ima kikoeru ka?

Deatta wake wa dou datte ii  
hikitsukerarete  
Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake  
tashika ni nareru."

I just love that song. I don't know why.

I called Austin, hoping for some comfort and help.

Austin's POV

This is so annoying. My mom is skipping around the house, smiling, humming, and dusting at the same time. I decided to distract her from skipping.

"Mom?" I said when she was skipping past me.

"What?" She stopped humming and skipping and looked at me, still smiling.

"If... if I'm a wizard and you were a wizard, then isn't Liam a wizard?" I asked. I had been thinking about this for a while.

My mom stopped smiling and pressed her lips together. "I don't know. He hasn't shown any signs. It might've skipped him. I really don't know, Austin."

I went to my room and pulled out my journal. Yes, I, Austin Moon, have a journal. I started reading through my entries.

_April 6th, 2012_

_YEEESS! I'm sooooooooo happy! I went to some girl's 12th birthday party today, her name was... Carolyn I think? She invited everybody in our 6th grade class and another 6th grade class. Anyway, the party was at Subway and everyone got a 6 inch and a blue Icee. I dropped my Icee on the ground and I was really sad. But then a girl with straight brown hair gave her Icee to me and smiled at me. she started walking away, but I said, "Wait, you don't have to give me your Icee. It's yours," even though my mouth was watering just looking at the frozen blue awesomeness. Then she gave me a look that said, "Keep it." I'm still wondering why she didn't talk. She's really pretty._

I skipped a few pages, because it was mostly talking about that pretty mute girl.

_June 19th, 2012_

_Today was awful and embarrassing. It was Liam's 8th birthday, and he invited everyone that was in 2nd grade during the school year. We went to a water park. I decided i was going to sing, because I love singing. I got up on a ladder leading up to a water slide and had a waterproof guitar and started singing and playing, but some girl with brown hair bumped into me and I fell and landed in the kiddie pool, the girl landing on top of me. Everyone was laughing at me, I was so humiliated. I got really angry and pushed the girl off of me and ran away. I didn't even see the girl very clearly._

_July 19th, 2012_

_Liam has been acting strange. I don't know what's up, but he seems to be hiding something really important. I don't know what. It's late, and my mom doesn't know I'm up, so I should probably stop._

_July 21st, 2012_

_I. **Hate.**_ SPACERS!

_Today I went to the orthodontist because my teeth are really crooked and my mouth is too small for my teeth. I'm gonna need braces on every single one of my teeth and an appliance to widen my mouth so all of my teeth fit. The worst part is, there's a chance I might have to have surgery because the last baby tooth I have might not be replaced with an adult tooth because the adult tooth is stuck. Today a lady put 4 spacers on my top teeth. They're basically Blue rubber bands. Man, it HURTS! I hate my crooked teeth. The best part about yesterday is that the gloves were grape flavored. Yummy._

_July 29th, 2012_

_Today my mom gave me a charm bracelet with musical instrument charms on it. She said something about seeing through spells. Weird. My spacers STILL hurt! But I have to keep them in for another 3 weeks! Grrrrrrr! I can't even eat Starbursts, Gummy Bears, gummy worms, popcorn, or anything like that! I think I'm gonna die. At least I sill have peanut butter and pancakes._

I was so weird last year, I thought. But those spacers DID hurt. I skipped all the way to this year.

_January 3rd, 2013_

_Today we just got back from Christmas break. In math, I decided to pay attention instead of rushing ahead of the class. I looked around the classroom and saw a really pretty girl with wavy brown hair with natural blonde highlights. I don't know why, but she was talking to herself and no one seemed to notice. She seems really nice. I wanna talk to her, but I don't think I can. What would I say to her?_

I closed my journal and at that moment, my phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Austin," Ally said. It sounded like she was crying. "Can you come over?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

I hung up. "Mom?" I called.

"What?"

"Can I go to Ally's house?"

"Sure!"

I got my wand out and waved it around, this time not saying the words, because it was just too hard coming up with a rhyme. It actually wasn't that hard. In a flash I was in front of Ally's house.

I knocked on the door, saying, "Ally, it's me, Austin."

The door flew open and a sobbing Ally attacked me in a hug. She'd never hugged me before. it felt nice. And her hair smelled like grapes...

"My dad is gone," she said, tears rolling down her face. "He was supposed to be back a week ago. I don't know what happened to him." She handed me a green piece of duct tape that had a note from her dad on it. I skimmed through it and realized something. "Ally! My mom said your aunt and uncle are evil wizards! What if they kidnapped him?"

Justin's POV

"What? Why?" Jessie asked me.

"Because there's a kid in Miami that needs tutoring."

"But we've only dated for a week!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry."

"You had a choice, didn't you? And you chose him over me! I shouldn't have broken up with Tony for you. You're a jerk!" She stomped away. I don't think I'm the jerk in this situation. Oh, well.

* * *

**_Next time, on Silent..._**

_I walked the few blocks to ''Cody's'' house. I knocked on the door. A man's voice said, "Who is it?"_

_"Liam."_

_"Come in, Liam!"_

_I opened the door and walked in. "Hi, Mr. Dawson."_

_"I told you, call me Master Benjamin!" A man with brown hair with a few blond streaks in it (weird) was taunting another man that was tied up._

_"Please, don't hurt me, Benjamin."_

_"I'm deciding whether to hurt you, or hurt Ally, your daughter."_

_"Please, don't hurt Ally!"_

_"Liam, do a silencing spell on him, like you did to Ally years ago."_

* * *

**I feel so evil. My brother Liam does too. I'm sorry for making Jessie a jerk. By the way, I actually listened to the theme song of Soul Eater and wrote down the words myself. SO I GET BROWNIE POINTS!  
**


	9. Liam's Evil? Whaaaaaaaat?

**READ THE LAST CHAPTER AGAIN! I CHANGED IT A FEW DAYS AGO! EVEN THOUGH IT SAYS I DIDN'T! I PROMISE I DID! IF YOU DON'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE NO SENSE TO YOU WHATSOEVER!**

NO ONE'S POV

Austin and Ally were really worried. They were standing outside of Ally's house and didn't know what to do; they just realized Ally's dad has probably been kidnapped by her aunt and uncle, but Ally didn't know where they lived. Her dad could even be in a different place altogether.

Ally was sobbing into Austin's chest. "What are we supposed to do?" Ally looked up at Austin, brown and brown connecting. Neither of them noticed how close their faces were.

"I... don't know," Austin said softly. They both started leaning in. Austin stopped. What was he doing? Ally's father had been kidnapped, and he was trying to kiss her? She wouldn't want to kiss him! Especially not at this time! But then he noticed Ally was leaning in, so, she wanted to kiss him. Now. So, he started leaning in again. just before their lips touched...

"Idiot!" They broke apart quickly, looking in the direction of the man's voice. It was a small figure and large figure hiding behind a bunch of trash cans. "You're supposed to wait until AFTER they kiss to cast the spell on them!"

"But isn't it smarter to do it WHILE they're kissing, so they're not prepared for it at all?" said the smaller figure, a kid's voice.

"NO! Wait... yes, but you're supposed to do what your master says!"

"Sometimes, I just regre-" he was cut off when Austin pointed his wand at them and paralyzed them.

Austin and Ally walked over to the paralyzed figures. It was a man and... Austin's little brother?

LIAM'S POV

"Mom, can I-" I started.

"Yes, you can go to your friend's house, Liam," she interrupted.

Bolting out the door, I thought, what is my idiot master going to teach me today?

I walked the few blocks to "Cody's" house. I knocked on the door. A man's voice said, "Who is it?"

"Liam."

"Come in, Liam!"

I opened the door and walked in. "Hi, Mr. Dawson._"_

"I told you, call me Master Benjamin!" A man with brown hair with a few blond streaks in it (weird) was taunting another man that was tied up.

"Please, don't hurt me, Benjamin."

"I'm deciding whether to hurt you, or hurt Ally, your daughter."

"Please, don't hurt Ally!"

"Liam, do a silencing spell on him, like you did to Ally years ago."

I mumbled a few words, waving my wand at him, and he instantly shut up.

"Good, work, Liam!" Idiot. He's such an idiot. The only reason I'm still with him is because he's the reason I get stronger every day. He's the only one that understands me. The only one that knows I'm a wizard. But he's such an idiot.

"Yeah, whatever. It wasn't that hard."

"Okay, let's go to Ally's house."

"Yeah, whatever." I carelessly waved my wand and we were instantly behind a few trash cans.

To my surprise, Austin and Ally were hugging. _WHY were they hugging? How do they know each other? _I got my wand ready. "Okay, Liam, freeze them," Benjamin whispered. Idiot. "Wait, it looks like they're going to kiss." The idiot was right, for once. "Don't cast it until after they kiss."

"No," I said, starting to cast the spell.

"Idiot!" He yelled. "You're supposed to wait until AFTER they kiss to cast the spell on them!"

"But isn't it smarter to do it WHILE they're kissing, so they're not prepared for it at all?" I said.

"NO! Wait... yes, but you're supposed to do what your master says!" Ugh, he is such an idiot.

"Sometimes, I just regre-" Austin pointed his wand at us and paralyzed u- wait, what? Austin's a wizard?

"Liam? W- you're a wizard?" Since he was surprised, his spelled weakened, just for a second, but that was all I needed. I unfroze myself and pointed my wand at him, causing him to fall asleep.

Ally looked at me, scared. I pointed my wand at her, making her levitate. She struggled under my grasp. I chuckled, that meant that she didn't know what she was capable of. Yet.

I suddenly noticed that Benjamin was so stupid that he didn't unfreeze himself at the right time. I levitated him, too, because Austin would probably unfreeze him when he woke up and make him tell him where we were keeping Ally. And if I just unfroze him, he would just be annoying and start babbling like an idiot. And I didn't want to deal with him. He was just an annoying pest.

I waved my wand and teleported all of us to Benjamin's house, where Ally's dad was tied up. I dropped Benjamin and took Ally to a cage and threw her in there, locking the cage with a spell.

AUSTIN'S POV

When I woke up, my first thought was, _Why does my head hurt? _I got up, looking around. I was in front of Ally's house. _Why? _Suddenly, all of the memories of what happened came back to me in a flash. I needed to save Ally!

I grabbed my wand from the ground and... didn't know what to do next. What? I'd only found out I was a wizard a week ago. Am I expected to know everything? I paced back and forth on the pavement, tapping my wand on my chin.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I brought up my wand and... realized I didn't know the spell.

I ran to my house, because, the mail carrier or UPS person would probably be there, and ran to the door, almost going too fast to open it in time, and opened the book I had found a couple days ago in the basement. I think it was someone's book at one time in history. It was really old, and someone had written something I could barely read on the cover: *_f fo**d ret**n *o Merlin_.

I opened the book and looked through it, trying to find what I was looking for. After a few minutes, I finally found it. I waved my wand, and suddenly a green trail was visible. I then started following it, hoping I did the spell right and the trail would actually lead me to Ally.

**Liked this chapter? I hope so! Liked my reference to Merlin? Oh yeah and I don't own Merlin.**


	10. REVIEW!

Carolyn looked at Silent in disbelief. "Where's all the reviews for this chapter? Aren't I supposed to get reviews every time I update?"

"Maybe it's because this story is so awful nobody wants to review anymore," Greg said from behind her. "You'll be stuck with 50 reviews forever."

"Hey! That's really mean!" Carolyn looked behind her at Greg.

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked from across the room. He couldn't see Greg.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Okay, you know I'm not you!"

"Well, it's not like I can tell Liam about you! He'd think I'm crazy!" she whispered.

"That's because you are."

"Grrr!"

"Okay, let's see... what could be the reasons why your story hasn't got any reviews in over a month?" Greg looked over her shoulder at the screen.

"Well... maybe it's because I haven't asked them for reviews in a while."

"Hey! I bet it's because you took that chapter out that wasn't really a chapter it was just an authour's note so people think that you didn't update because there's 9 chapters again like when that authour's note was in there!"

"Hmmm... you might be onto something there, Greg!" Carolyn stroked her chin. "But that means that nobody can review for a second time so I won't get any reviews at all! That makes me sad," Carolyn looked like she was abut to cry.

"Okay, what if we post this conversation on Silent, and the people that already reviewed chapter 8 and 9 can just post it on THIS chapter!" Greg said.

"Hey! For once, you're not being an idiot, Greg!" Greg frowned at her.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes, yes it is."


	11. I Bet You Thought This Was an Update

**You were probably hoping that this was an update, but no. I cannot update for a while (estimation: 3 days to 3 weeks) because Grandma needs to get a new router. In the mean time, I will be working my brain really hard and write super fast so I can get a few chapters ahead. See you later! *opens titanium door and goes through and puts a 'do not disturb' sign on it***


	12. Don't Hit meeeee!

**Hey, it's me... you probably haven't heard from me in months if I haven't PMed you... **

**My grandma got a new router and is going to fix it soon! YAY! **

**But... it's been so long since I've written Silent Guardian, UNDECIDED TITLE, and others, that I've just lost interest in them.**

******Ever since school started I've been sorta stressed out, and that's why I haven't been writing them on Open Office like I thought I was gonna be doing.**

**If you guys have any ideas for the next chapters, PM them to me and I'll try to write based off of those ideas, but I've been thinking of just quitting them and start a new story.**

**I have some ideas for new stories and I want to start them. ALTHOUGH I will be continuing Ally Moves to Animal Crossing for sure! :D**

**Here are my ideas for new stories:**

**Walking in Circles (Warriors)**

_**Follow a she-kit who'd been trained from birth that no one would ever like her for what she is.**_

**Genres****: Romance, Adventure, etc.**

**That Kid in Language Arts (Austin and Ally)**

_**That kid in language arts was strange... for some reason she always sat by him. The teacher never called on him and nobody ever talked to him, almost as if he isn't there. He'd mutter a complaint how it was cold, no matter what temperature, and the teacher would glance at him with a concerned look on his face before continuing with the lesson. She didn't know what was wrong with him.**_

**Genres: Romance, Angst, etc.**

**I have a few more ideas, but they're still kinda forming in my brain XD**


End file.
